Un nouveau Prince
by Milky01
Summary: Suite à la défaite et la mort de Voldemort, une avalanche de procès va se tenir pour juger toutes personnes de mangemorie. Que va-t-il se passer pour Severus, le couple Malfoy, mais surtout pour le petit Drago ?


Texte basé sur les défis de La Gazette aux Bonbons

Défi "Et si..." : Et si Severus Snape adoptait Drago Molfoy

Défi Fabrique ta baguette : rigide : écrire sur un Serpentard

Défi Super 2000, l'année du cochon : DRAGON- TERRE : écrire sur Severus Snape

Défi Pick a card : Six of Heart : écrire une fanfiction sur Severus Snape

* * *

L'adulte et l'enfant se tenaient assis dans le bureau du gestionnaire des comptes de l'enfant. Ils étaient présents pour une demande d'adoption par le sang. Depuis l'arrestation de son père et le reniement de sa mère. L'homme en noir n'était plus que la seule personne d'autorité de l'enfant. Il ne pouvait le laisser seul, mais surtout aux autres membres de la famille qui lui restait.

Il lui fallu une semaine pour expliquer au petit garçons de bientôt 2 ans pour lui présenter la situation. Et, la seule solution qui était à leur avantage était l'adoption par le sang, mais également magique. Une fois les documents remplis et envoyés au service de l'enfance, ainsi que la prise de la potion par l'enfant, tout sera en ordre. Il deviendra le père de l'enfant, chose qu'il faisait déjà bien avant le procès.

\- Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à verser quelques gouttes de sang dans la potion. Elle a un effet immédiat, pas besoin d'attendre, et tout cela grâce à vous Monsieur Snape. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à nous donnez le futur prénom de votre fils, et vous deviendrez le responsable des biens financiers, mobilier et matériel du jeune homme.

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux, il avait complètement occulté qu'en tant qu'héritier son futur fils disposerait de toutes les possessions de Lucius. Il n'y connaissait rien dans l'éducation du rôle et des devoirs que pourrait avoir un héritier ou un futur Lord. Voyant le trouble dans le regard de l'adulte, le gobelin compris le soucis et n'hésitant pas proposa divers solutions pour palier aux problèmes.

Il posa son regards sur le petit être qui formait dans bras, il lui donnerait tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui. Il ne se comportera jamais comme son ancien ami Lucius, distant et trop sévère envers son fils, ni comme Narcissa qui ne tolérait la présence de l'enfant que lors des rassemblements en société. Il n'avait personne sur qui prendre exemple pour élever un enfant, son père était un homme alcoolique et violent, sa mère était une pauvre femme faible et toujours malade qui disait amen à tout ce que lui demandait son mari. Jamais présente pour son fils qui finissait recroquevillé en sang dans un coin sombre de sa chambre à chaque fois que son père revenait de sa tournée des bars. Il se promit de tout faire pour avoir un comportement adéquat pour son futur enfant. L'ancien espion pensait retourner auprès de son ancienne meilleure amie pour des conseils, elle avait également un petit garçon du même âge que Drago.

Le gobelin lui détailla un peu plus l'héritage de son fils, voyant que la discussion pourrait attendre quelque temps, il informa l'adulte qu'il allait aller récupérer la potion et qu'il en aurait pour une dizaine de minutes environ. Severus lâcha un énorme soupir, et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour revivre ce qu'il c'est passé jusqu'à la situation actuelle.

Une vague de procès à vu le jour, deux jours après la défaite et la mort du plus grand mage noir, Voldemort. Le ministère fit arrêter toutes personnes ayant été soupçonnées de mangemorie. Les sous-sols du Département de la Justice Magique n'ont jamais été aussi remplis. Severus Snape fut convoqué pour un procès en huis clos, exigence de Dumbledore. On lui fit ingurgité trois gouttes de véritaserum. Potion qui oblige le suspect à dire toute la vérité. Les premières questions n'étaient là que pour tester la prise correcte du liquide et pour mettre à jour l'identité complète de la personne. Dès le début de l'entretien, le choc fut présent quand le suspect de voilà son statut de Lord de la maison Prince. Le magenmagot réduit des trois quart des sièges ne pensait pas qu'il verrait de nouveau cette brillante famille refaire surface.

Les hommes et les femmes de l'assemblée posèrent de nombreuses questions à l'homme en noir. Il furent surpris que l'homme avait rejoint le rang du mage noir pour les espionner, renseignements donné à Albus qui les retournait directement au directeur du DJM.

Le potionniste leur de voilà qu'il n'était jamais présent lors des séances de tortures sur autrui, mais qu'il ne participait jamais non plus aux raids mortels. À la fin, ils ne pouvaient que constater qu'il était innocent.

Il dut revenir le lendemain pour les procès des Malfoy, où on lui laissa le petit Drago dans les bras. Pour le cas de Lucius, les juges purent constater qu'il se servait de sa fortune pour payer des pots de vins aux personnes influentes pour se libérer des éventuels procès ou amendes. Qu'il avait rejoint librement le rang du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il informa qu'il était autant voir même pire bourreau que sa belle-sœur Bellatrix Lestrange. La sentence ne se fit pas attendre et le baiser du détraqueur était prévus pour dans trois jours. Du côté de Narcissa c'était totalement l'inverse, elle avait été forcée d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, qui était violent avec lui. Que ce soit les coups ou les sorts dans l'ombre de leur manoir, car à l'extérieur, ils devaient jouer le parfait petit couple sans problème. Elle devenait de plus en plus vindicative, mais le pire c'est quand elle parlait de Drago. Rageant avec haine qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette chose, qui a été conçu lors des viols perpétrés par Lucius. Et que si elle devait en avoir la garde elle finirait à Azkaban pour meurtre sur sa personne. Severus ne put retenir le dégoût et la haine qu'il ressentait pour son amie. Heureusement, en tant que parrain il était le premier à pouvoir faire les démarches pour une adoption.

Le Lord Prince revint dans le présent en entendant la porte claquer. Le gobelin s'excusant du bruit engendré. Il déposa la petite fiole devant l'homme qui la détaillant attentivement pour connaître son efficacité. Il réveilla le petit blond dans ses bras, se piqua le doigt pour laisser le sang couler dans la préparation. Il hocha la tête quand elle prit une couleur noire, l'ancien espion la fit boire à Drago. Severus et le gobelin purent cœur instantanément les effets se produire. Les cheveux blonds, sourcils et cils prirent une teinte noire, sa peau perdit de sa blancheur et devint plus hâlé. Les yeux devinrent couleur onyx avec quelques paillettes de gris bleuté. Il devenait magnifique sous les yeux de son père qui ne pouvait contenir son sentiment de fierté. Il enlaça le petit garçon et lui susurre dans l'oreille son nouveau prénom.

\- Bienvenue à toi, Draco Altaïr Prince, mon fils.


End file.
